The Star Dragon Slayer, a Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by SonicControlre
Summary: On a rainy day, a new person joined Fairy Tail. What is his past? And will this person get along with the others? Rated T for just in cases.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys~!I'm SonicControlre, a new author here on... ! Ahem,please forgive my sudden highness , this is my first fanfiction, and it's gonna be a Fairy Tail one~!*cheers***

**Ahem, and please review my chapters _seriously_**, **so I can find my grammar mistakes,** **mistypes, and etc.**

**By the way, enjoy~~~ *floats across the screen**_*_

Prologue

It was a normal day for the citizens of Magnolia, after their victory in the Grand Magic Games, the guild, Fairy Tail, rejoices their former glory.

"Hey Natsu!", Happy called out to Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. "What's the matter Happy?", Natsu replied. "You're flirting with Lucy again~", and after Happy said that, both Natsu and Lucy were blushing heavily. In fact, their faces were as red as a tomato.

"Now, now, when will you guys marry each other?", Mira asked.

"W-w-wha-what?!", our couple both shouted.

"Just kidding~", Mira smirks a suspicious smirk.

**At the town square**

"My, so this is Fairy Tail... I have no regrets of coming this far to join them...", a cloaked blackish-hair young man said while staring at the guild building."I hope George and Kirua were here with me... well, the past is the past, lets just join Fairy Tail already."

**The guild**

"Man... why did it rain suddenly?", Gray asked. "Is it you again Juvia?" he asked Juvia. "Juvia swears to Gray-sama that this rain is natural!", our beloved stalker replied. Suddenly, the guild door opened with a "Thumpd".

"Where's the guilds' master? I'll like to join Fairy Tail." the cloaked young man earlier at the town square said. "I'm here,", the master replied as he was walking down the stairs to the upper floor. "So you want to to join, eh?", Makarov continued, "So, what is you magic?", he asked. "4th generation, the Star Dragon Slayer." our young man replied Makarov. As the man revealed his magic identity, the whole guild bursts into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!", they kept laughing at the newcomer, "The 4th generation Star Dragon Slayer? Are you kidding me?". "Well, want a taste of my Supernova?", a grim aura was surrounding our young man. Now, Natsu said:"Go on! Let me taste it!"

The cloaked man got into fighting stance, and all of a sudden, his arm was gradually charged with magical energy in a fast rate that even Makarov can't quite put his fingers on.

The whole guild was surrounding both the newcomer and Natsu, and they only cheer for Natsu.

"You sure you don't want to block?", the young man said. "Sure." Natsu replied confidentally.

"Then here I come... SUPERNOVA!" he shouted. A huge blue magical-energy-charged sphere, which was the newcomers' skill, appeared inside the area the whole guild surrounded.

Not their expectations, Natsu was flew out by the sphere, heavily brusied. "NATSU!", Lucy shouted. Happy used his Aera to catch him before Natsu hits the ground.

"Woah...", everyone was amazed. _Even Natsu, who endured Sting and Rogues' strong attacks __in the games... _that was what Makarov had in his mind.

"Very well. You now are officially a member of Fairy Tail. Where do you want the stamp be placed? And what colour shall it be?", Makarov said. "On my left shoulder, I want it deep-black.", the newcomer said calmly,"Oh, and... my name is John, John Olwerson.".

"Yahoo~! Now our guild has five dragon slayers! We're still Fiores' guild with the most dragon slayers!" Droy and Jet cheered."Oh... I'm also the Star God Slayer.", everyone froze.

At first, they were cheering. (/ ^^ /)

Then, they frozed. (O_O)

10 seconds. (O_O)

20 seconds. (O_O)

30\. (O_O)

40.(O_O)

50.(O_O)

60.(O_O)

And finally, 1 minute and 10 seconds. The whole guild shouted loudly:"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!". "Are you kidding me newbie? Even if you eaten the "magic" some random Star God Slayer magic user guy, you can't consider you self as a god slayer!" Gajeel said. "Yeah! Even though I eaten Shinpachis'-" Natsu was cutted off by Gray, "Natsu, it's Zancrow...". "Oh, um... Zancrows' 'god' flames, I don't consider myself as one!" Natsu continued after being cutted off. "That's because my Star Dragon God Slaying magic is taught to me by Stardust, the Star Dragon God.", John said.

"A dragon god? Never heard of that kind of dragon before...", Gajeel said. "That's because... my father, who wanders the outer space even now, met an 'accident' which make him almost as powerful as the Black Dragon, Acnologia.", John explained.

"That means...", Laxus didn't continue his sentence.

"My slaying magic is not a seperate type. It's both Dragon Slaying and God Slaying in one, pure form. Dragon God Slaying.", John continued his explaination.

**How's that for my first chapter? I will update as soon as possible! And also, please review~!**


	2. Authors' Note I

**Hey guys~ Just posting the note for some clarifiance.**

**In the previous chapter, prologue, on the first paragraph, you guys might notice it's only 'sudden'.Well, My original document was 'sudden highness', but somehow, when I uploaded it, the 'highness' somehow... disappear.**

**And second, on the part where Makarov is thinking, the Italic words are supposed to be in one line, but somehow, it's separated into two lines.**

**Well, I'm sure the two errors I just mentioned won't affect you reading right? And on another note, I will have notes posted every chapter _if_ it has errors. And I will mark the numbers with Roman style like this one. Thanks for you patience guys~**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~ It's me again~**

**Woah, 20+ views from the chapter 'Prologue'?! Aligato~ You guys just made me this urge to upload another chapter. But the downside is, no reviews... D:**

**Anyways, don't mind about that guys, I don't really need them, but a few of em' is... Um... how do I put it?**

**And another note, I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMERS! Ahem, sorry for the sudden highness...**

**Happy: SonicControlre, if you don't do the disclaimers, there might be misunderstandings...**

**SonicControlre: I know! But... who will do it today?**

**Happy: How about John?**

**John: Sure... SonicControlre does not own any part or anything that is related to Fairy Tail except this fanfiction. If he does, Fairy Tail would not be as famous as it is now. Done, disclamer done.**

**SonicControlre: Aligato~ now, enjoy~**

**Chapter 1**

It's been a day since John joined Fairy Tail. He's sitting at the bar, memorizing what has happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_My slaying magic is not a seperate type. It's both Dragon Slaying and God Slaying in one, pure form. Dragon God Slaying.", John continued his explaination._

"_And exactly what do you mean by 'pure'?", Erza asked while eating her favourite strawberry cake._

"_It's hard to explain... *sighs* I'll have to look around the bookstore...", John replied._

"_Yo shrimp, by any chance you got a book that is related to this thing?", Gajeel asked Levy. "Stop calling me 'shrimp' already Gajeel! And... no, I don't have a related book.", Levy said, frustrated._

"_Well, the pure form of Dragon God slaying is hard to master, and throughout the course of history, I'm the only 5__th__ person to completely master it.", John said, "There's little hope that we'll find something about it in Magnolia... we've to look for it at the Magic Library."._

"_I don't have fond memories of that place...", Lucy said, sweatdroped._

"_Well, we don't have to look for now, right?", Erza said._

"_Yeah, since we got a new strong member, let's party!", Makarov, who said cheerly._

"_Yahoo! Let's party 'till midnight!", the whole guild bursted._

_End of flashback_

"John?", Mira asked him.

"Yeah?", John said, yawning.

"You should join a team, since it's good to have one.", Mira said.

"Does anyone would even accept me?".

"Someone will," Mira said, then she picked up the microphone, "Who wants John Olwerson on their team?".

Not the expectations of John, there's a lot of hand raised up. "Well John, choose a team," Mira said cheerfully. On all the hands, there is only one team that John is interested. It's Team Natsu. "Well... thanks for the request, Mira, but..." John paused a bit, " I don't... want to have a team anymore... I don't want to relive that experience.".

And after saying that, John gone out. When he leave his chair, Mira saw some tears in his eyes.

John walked aimlessly around Magnolia, and eventually, he's at the Sakura Park. "Well, so this is the infamous Sakura Park with the rainbow sakuras...", John said. " Man, reminds me of hometown. ".

And then, he heard a faint sound.

He didn't care it of course, as Dragon Slayers have heightened senses, he might be heard a sound farer.

But then, he worried. Because when he tried to heard it more carefully, it was a feminine voice. And more carefully he hears, he worried more. It was the word "help". "Someone's in trouble eh?", John said, "But I didn't know which direction it is...".

"Need help?", a familiar voice arosed.

When John looked at the source of the voice, it was Team Natsu.

"Want two punches on my face eh? Go ahead.".

"Man, what happened there? Mira said there was tears in you eyes.", Happy asked.

"Let's put this all aside first.", John said it calmly, " I heard a faint 'help'.".

"And?", Gray asked, confused.

"I don't know what direction it is.".

"Now that I hear it too..." Natsu said.

"Me too...", Wendy also noticed it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Natsu said.

"Let's go, now!", John was the first to act.

"Hey! Wait up!", somehow in Natsus' mind, they are already a team.

**Random dark alley**

"W-w-what do you guys want?", a cute, blue slender-haired girl shreaked at the approach of three suspicious men.

"Money of course, hehe...", one of them said grimly.

"I-I-I don't h-ha-have any...".

"Then you body! Hehehe..."

"What? Never!", and after saying that, the girl ran.

"No getting away~", another one of them said. Then, his arm streches to catch her. No matter how fast she ran, the long, creepy arm still catched her. All of a sudden, a sword slashed, cutting the arm.

"Argh! Never mind, my arm auto-generates in this form...", the injured man then strech back his arm.

"More importantly, who slashed you arm?", the third man asked, looking around.

"Me.".

John suddenly appears behind them.

"Damn-", unfortunately, the three men die in the hands of Johns' sword before they were able to finish their 'last words'.

"One strike and they're dead?", Erza asked.

"U-um, thanks...", the girl said.

_Hmm? That voice... it's familiar... no way... blue long hair? Her Loli appearance? And... her staff... it can't be Kirua... _Appearantly, that was what in Johns' mind.

"Hmm? The Fairy Tail mark?", the girl said after noticing it on Erzas' armor.

"Um... is there perchance that someone named John Olwerson joined your guild?".

"Kirua... I'm here...", John walked slowly towards her.

When Kirua saw John, she bursted into tear of joy. "John!", she ran towards him.

The next thing Team Natsu knew, John and Kirua were both hugging eachother. Tightly.

"Well, this is awkard...", Gray said.

"Is this what we called... lovers' reunion?", Wendy asked.

"You don't need to know that yet Wendy...", Lucy and Charle both said.

"Anyways, where's George?", John asked Kirua.

"Didn't see him since we're seperated.", Kirua answered him, still in tears.

"Now, now, now, what's my Loli been through? Aren't you always happy? Come on, cheer up already.", and... they kissed. On the lips.

**Gonna leave a cliffhanger (Does it count as one though?) …...**

**Anyways, lets try to make this 50 views. K? Sayonara~**


	4. Authors' Note II

**Well guys, I found out the errors on chapter 'Prologue', and found out that you can edit directly on . X3 (Remember, I'm a new writer.)**

**And... I got my first review! Man, the feeling when I got my first review... It's undecribable with words! And for the persons' privacy, I won't reveal his/her identity.**

**And... Because of that feeling, I'm going to make Chapter 2 really quick!**

**And, if you guys want it, you can request a plot that you want. Of course, only the plot for one chapter. You can't request the you own plot on Chapter 2 though, I'm already working on it. X3**

**Am I overusing 'and'?**


	5. Apologization Note

Guys! Sorry for not updating for a very long time!

As you can see, I'm not using my usual note style because I'm in a HURRY!

Ahem, this is the situation.

My father banned me from using the computer because my teacher phoned him as I'm lazy in doing homework! And yes I'm a student!

This is a apoligization note! After I got complete access of my pc, I'm make the remaining chapters as long as I can!

By the way, if you're wondering, I'm using his computer secretly when he was working. Shh, don't tell him.


	6. Chapter 2

**Phew... finally saturday (Malaysia Time).**

**I bet most of you are SUPER impatient about the release of this chapter, so I'm sorry!**

**And those worrying about my homework progress, I got 50% of it, so, will try to put more time on that while thinking about the plot. Will also try to update once a week!**

**SonicControlre:"Ok, now that's finished, someone has to do the disclaimer...".**

**John:"Not me, I've done it.".**

**Lucy:"Then lets Happy do it.".**

**Happy:"Aye! Controlre doesn't own any thing about Fairy Tail and related, he only owns this fanfiction, if he does, Fairy Tail won't be the same!".**

**SonicControlre:"Only my close friends can call me 'Controlre', Happy... *grim aura*"**

**Happy:"AYE! *runs for life*".**

Chapter 2

"Mmm...", Kirua 'moaned'.

And after they seperate, John is not having the cold face he has the whole time since he joined the guild. Or maybe since everyone first met him.

Team Natsu first saw Johns' smile face. Or rather, pleasure face.

**John:"WAIT WHAT?!".**

**SonicControlre:"Hmm? Don't disturb me, I'm still typing."**

**John:"What do you mean by 'pleasure face'?"**

**SonicControlre:"Just doing it for the plot. Don't be noisy, or I'll seperate you two again.".**

**John:"O...o...ok, fine... geez,"**

Back to the story...

"John, what's that sword?", Erza asked, with that I-want-that-sword-in-my-armory-right-now look.

"The Star Scale Sword, and as the name says, it's made from the scales of my father, the star dragon, wanderer of the universe, Stardust." John replied.

"The sword is so sharp, it could even cut orichalcum materials, rocks, and anything that isn't organically produced, and if the sword is big enough, if could cut the whole planet we stand here in half, including the molten core," Kirua explained, "And no matter how big it is, it's always as light as a feather, also, the durability is so high that you can use it until 1000 millenniums before it becomes blunt."

"So it's pratically a weapon that exceeds Etherion?" Lucy asked, shaking abit.

"You can say so, but no simple mage can equip it at will, the equiper must have the exact same or exceeds the magic power of Etherion.", John explained after that, and just as he finished, everyone stepped back.

"Don't be afraid guys, even though my magic power exceeds Etherion, I can't use that much power at will, I have to be in a desperate condition to unlock it, like, extreme sadness or anger, almost death condition, seeing someone almos dying, and some others.", John continued, "Of course, I need two conditions like those to unlock all the magic power stored inside me, and when it exceeds three, I'm completely a monster, the magic power is 3 times the power of it, that's why I always try to stay cool, I need to control myself or risk all the mega destruction.".

"How do you know that much?", Gray asked, having the I-am-suspicious-of-you look.

"Our village is the most advanced village with technology, weapon producing, farming, fishing, mining, biotechs, and many others," Kirua takes a breathe, "But it is now history..."

"Why?", Natsu asked.

The couple sighed, and both said the same name: "Acnologia."

"Him again?!", Natsu got angered by the mention of the name 'Acnologia'.

"Yes, even the fire dragon king Igneel doesn't stand agaisn't him, let alone every dragon on the continent teams up agaisnt him", John sighs again.

"Wait, how do you know about his... death?", Natsu was shocked.

"I saw the fight between you guys and Tartarus, I was passing by when I heard all the fighting, and when I stayed low to avoid the fighting, one of Face was got destroyed by a dragon. Seeing a dragon, I try to follow it to figure out the whereabouts of my father, when I saw Acnologia," John was shaking abit, "I witnessed the whole fight between fire and chaos, Natsu, Igneel and Stardust are good friends too..."

"Now, John, can we get a new house already?", Kirua trying to change the subject.

"Well I saw some good houses on my way over here, some of them are not too expensive... maybe I'll get those." John have noticed Kiruas' intentions.

"Umm... Kirua, what do you mean by 'we'?", Wendy asked.

"What, can't a couple live together?" John asked.

"Well, we should get me my own guild mark too, guys?", Kirua asked.

"Yah!"

The next day

John, Kirua, and Team Natsu is going on a mission to obtain some rare wolf hides, S-class herb leaves, and A-class tiger skin, in the jungle southwest of Magnolia. Team Natsu also wanted to witness the duos' power, both ordered by Makarov and self-volunteered.

"Man... why did we only found the herb leaves? It's super boring here! Yawn...", Natsu said.

"Be patient, Natsu, the Heravian Tigers and Wica Wolves are very rare, they appear more frequently in this jungle than others by a average 40%, so feel lucky.", John said.

"John, am I imagining things or there are some strange aura around us?", Kirua asked.

"It's normal to have all these auras since this jungle is fulled of carnivores... don't worry about it." John comforting Kirua.

In the bushes, some strange humanoids with lizard skins are eyeing the group...

**Phew... this chapter is completed in one go, so my fingers are super tired...**

**Anyways, I'll try update every saturday! And it's Malaysia time, GMT +8**

**Sayonara guys, I want to rest now... *falls asleep***


	7. Apology Note II

***Coughs* Erm... sorry readers(if there is even anyone reading my fanfictions), for not releasing the new chapter for a very, **_**very**_** long time...(5 months to be exact)**

**Wait! Don't kill me yet! I have very good reasons for you to believe!**

**First of all, my father upgraded his computer from the usual Windows 7 to Windows 10. And **_**very unbelieveablely **_**he deleted my private folder. Everything. The games, the files, well, pratically everything. Even my cat pictures! Oh, got carried away there. Which means, the ultra-long (not exactly, it's about 1000++ characters long, but for starters for me it is quite long) Chapter Three I've been working on is, well, you guessed it correct. **_**It is history right now.**_** Thankfully, I still got the whole chapter idea and story memorized, a... bit... expect me to release it around Octo', sooner, or later, if more interruptions occur.**

**Second, I had to reinstall Apache OpenOffice, but my broadband is weak right now... so I'll just stick to WordPad right now... 'cause I don't like .rtf type files... only the holy .odt files... sorry, got carried away again. And for those who wonder this is even a valid reason to believe, well, if you're a writer, you'll know. If you're not, I had to go through the trouble to explaining it again (it is again because I had to explain it to my classmaties, last month...). Sometimes, stories have a format, and .odt files are the best 'cause perserves it the best, while .rtf, .htm, .html, .wp, .wpd, .wps, .doc, .docx files are second. Well, better than nothing. Oh, why are they second? Sorry, I forgot about the third and last .txt files 'cause does not support them. Erm... well, abit.**

**Third and the last, the frickin' exams! First, the UPSR (****Ujian Pencapaian Sekolah Rendah, I admit I used Google Translate, My Malay is not good...) ****in Malay, or the ****Primary School Evaluation Test in English, or **小学成绩测试 **in chinese. Then, there's my future secondary school entrance exam! I have to study hard so I can attend the GCE curriculum classes! And then... there's the final exam of my primary school years... Well, at least that one isn't too hard.**

**And for those who are extremely patient (I will be surprised if there are any) , I praise and thank you for that extreme patient-ness. I am already working on Chapter Three when I've finished this note, thanks again!**


End file.
